The Unknown
by The faceless
Summary: Four years after FFTA Marche and gang are brought back to Ivalice, but they are not alone. Now they must work toghter to save Ivalice from this unkown darkness. Read and review
1. The darkness of dreams

This is The faceless here and this is my first fan fiction. So lets get started with this story.

Now Marche will do the honor of the disclaimer. Yeah The faceless does not own FFTA, Square Enix , this intro idea which came from DarthKingdom or any thing else just the plot and o.c.s.

So can we get started now. (Sigh)

**Prologue: The darkness of dreams.**

I looked onto a street of this once mighty city, of which time was not kind. Bodies lay slain all across the street. Anger and sadness rolled upon me for I knew what had done this was pure evil. Yet one question remand.

"Why did destiny choose me?" I asked.

The voice that answered was one I'd heard before yet it was not my own.

"Because your destiny is intertwined with ours. Your fate is are fate and if you fail we all fail. Because you are our only hope."

"But who am I really?" I asked again.

"You are the wielder of justice. You are a warrior of light." You are…

"wake up… hey wake up." Another voice said breaking me from my dream.

"Damit." I cursed as I got up and asked myself the same question I asked every day. "_All I want to know is who am I really and why do I keep having this dream?"_


	2. A Warrior’s awakening

It's The faceless here and thanks to Shippo96,-Insubstantial-,MixtheWerewolf, and S.C. Wolfe for the reviews and here is chapter 1. 

Ritz :Hey faceless have you seen Marche? 

No, but since you're here can do the disclaimer. 

Ritz: Ok. The faceless does not own FFTA, Square Enix , this intro idea which came from DarthKingdom or any thing else just the plot and o.c.s. If he did I would have asked Marche that question.

Marche: And what question is that?

Ritz: Nothing! Back to you faceless.

Thanks now on with the show.

**A Warrior's awakening:**

Hey are you ok? Said a voice.

Blinking quickly I looked around saw that I was in a lush forest that I had never seen before. I then turned to the direction of the voice and saw a young lady in red grabs and a red hat.

I replied. Yeah fine.

Good. Said the woman.

Hey by the way were am I?-

Koringwood.-

And were is that? I asked.

Ivalice silly. She giggled

Then she extended her hand and said. Oh by the way I'm Hannah. What's your name?

I happily took the hand and got and replied. I…. I don't know.

Oh come on I told you my name you can at least tell me yours. Hannah said with a pout.

At that I thought to my self. "That one thing I'd like to know. I'm like a mystery unto myself and to the world I'm faceless." But for some reason faceless hung in my head and I thought " This word seems like a description of me. I am the faceless." So I turn to Hannah and finally I replied. I am the faceless.

By the way here is your sword. Hannah said throwing me my blade as she stated to walk.

Now come on I want you to meet our clan's leader.-

Ok I'll follow but I need to get some question answered.-

Then you'll have to answer some of my questions. Hannah finished with a smirk.

Fine. I moaned.

So with that we started for her clan's base.

( A little time later)

Hey where were you born? Hannah asked nervously.

I don't remember. I said bitterly. Cursing the fact I couldn't remember anything.

So where were you born Hannah? I asked after a bit of time.

Here in Korningwood. She said with glee.

Now its my turn again.

"Joy." I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

Ok shoot. I replied

Now what kind of weapon is that? She asked as she pointed at my blade. Looking at it for the first time I inspected the blade myself and all I found was the word Murasame inscribed on the hilt. Glancing over to Hannah I replied. It says Murasame on the hilt.

Interesting. She replied deep in thought.

Now I have a question. I said as now I thought.

Shoot. Hannah said breaking from her thoughts.

Since we're walking all this way. Can you tell me who your leader is anyway? I asked as we walked.

Oh he is a blond boy that came from a different world called earth in a place by the name of St. Ivalance. She said with a smile.

Oh. I replied as I thought. "St. Ivalance where have I heard that name before." So as I tried to remember my mind started to go into the dark reaches of oblivion and try as hard as I could. I couldn't uncover those memories. But my thoughts were cut short when I heard Hannah say something. So breaking from my trace I replied. What where you saying?

Letting out a sigh she replied back. I asked if you where in a clan.

A what? I said in bewilderment.

You mean you've never heard of a clan? She asked in shock.

Uh…..?

(Snap)

Did you hear that? I uttered uneasily.

Hear what? She said uncaringly as she walked.

Like a twig or a branch being snapped. I said back still uneasy.

Your imagining.

(Snap)

Fuck! Ready your weapon. Hannah cussed angrily.

Ok. Why? I asked.

Because there have been reports of monster attacks. She snapped back.

What kind of mons….

(Snap)

(RAH)

Spinning around to the source of the noise to see a huge beetle like bug. Breaking from the shock I was in.

What the fuck is that. I yelled still a little in shock.

Antlion.-

A what?-

(CRASH)

(RAH)

(RAH)

Shit! No time to talk lets hope you can fight. I declare an Engagement! She bellowed.

You declare a what? You know what screw it! I yelled as I drew my Murasame and charged at the beast.

As it saw me coming it raised one of its claws and swung me with a horizontal strike. Which I flipped over then swung my blade at the antlion's head. Which it blocked, so I used that momentum and spun my blade into the gut of the beast. Only to have it rear back at me which caused me to jump back to avoid. Seeing that I was off balance it charged at me. But just as I was about to be hit I disappeared then reappeared behind the antlion. Surprised but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I gripped my katana with both hands and jumped up in the air flipping end over end in a front flip. Until my blade impaled into the beast skull and sliced into the brain with a sickening crunch. So as I turn from the antlion I just killed to were Hannah was.

Blizzard, poison. She said throwing two spells at the antlion killing it.

Upon seeing her brother being killed by Hannah turn and charged at her while she off balanced. Horror struck me as I thought "There is no way she can dodge that and I'm to far to help her." all I could do was yell. Look out!

Do you wish to save her? Said a ghostly voice.

Yes I do. I replied with a cry.

So if you do then do it. Said the voice back.

**Cliffhanger. If you want to know what happen next read and review so I can know if you liked it. **


	3. Memories and explanations:

Alright this is The faceless and here is chapter 2, and thanks to Aos Dana for the review. Now **Read and Review.**

Ok with that on with the.

Hannah: Hey you forgot something.

Shit! Sorry about that almost forgot the disclaimer. So since you're here can you do it.

Hannah: Fine.

The faceless does not own FFTA, Square Enix , this intro idea which came from

DarthKingdom or any thing else just the plot and o.c.s. If he did I would have made the red mages more powerful.

Ok. Now on with the show.

**Memories and explanations:**

At those words a light knife appeared in my hand. As if it were forged from my very wish. So knowing this was my only chance to save her I threw it with all my strength at the antlion. It hit with a sharp thud as it flew through the beast's head and right out its back. Landing into a tree behind the antlion.

"Thanks." Hannah said as she dodged another antlion's attack with a spin.

I was just about to reply when an antlion nearly took my head off with a quick slash from its claw. Just barely missing my head as I counter attacked with a quick swing of my blade. Only to have my blade blocked by it's other claw.

"Hey Hannah how are you holding up?" I asked as I spun out of the way of another attack.

"Kind of busy!" She replied as she slashed the antlion across its head.

Now as I was about to snap back, but the antlion I was fighting landed a hit across my arm.

"Shit! Alright now you die!" I said as I charged at the beast slicing one of its claws off.

"RAH." It screamed as the claw fell to the ground.

Upon seeing my opening I attacked slashing and hacking at its side. But then upon regaining its senses the beast reared at me and then swung one of its remaining claws at me. Which I blocked just in time but our weapons became locked and held in that spot. We both knew that neither of us could win if this were to keep up so the antlion threw every thing it had into its attack. Which gave me the opening I needed, so I use the beast's own power against it. So I lowered my defense causing the antlion over shoot me throwing it off balance. I then used the back of the blade and hit the beast's head knocking it back. Then I took my blade and sliced the beast's head in two. Not looking back at the foe I just slain I went toward Hannah to see if I could help.

"See you in hell you foul demon!" Hannah swore as she stabbed the antlion in the side.

Bleeding its foul blood it snap at Hannah only to be hit again as she spun out of the way.

"Ok this is getting old time to end it. Thunder!" Hannah said as the bolt of lighting struck through its body burning it all as it fell dead.

"I think that's it." I called.

"I don't think so." Hannah said back.

"RAH"

"I hate it when your right." I cursed.

So as we both charged the antlion never moved. So we struck the beast with two great swings but it did nothing. So we charged again but this time it threw up its two claws blocking our attacks and sent us reeling.

"Fuck!! Why the hell won't you die." Hannah yelled as she got up.

"Pure strength will not beat all foes. Sometimes it takes all your skill." Said. The ghostly voice.

Upon hearing those words something awoke in me. A knowledge of an ancient time the very skill that could save us today.

"Fire ninjitsu!" I chanted as a great fire consumed the antlion burning it to a chard shell.

"We won!" Hannah said as she ran over to giveme a high five.

"Match over winners are Clan Nutsy and The Faceless." The judge said before he disappeared.

"Hey Faceless catch." Hannah said with delight as she threw something to me.

"You almost forgot your judge points." She said still happy about are win.

"My what?"-

"Don't tell me you don't know what judge points are."-

"No I don't remember anything." I said in a low tone.

"Oh, what do you remember?" Hannah asked with remorse.

"I just remember being hit with a blinding light and ending up were you found me. I don't even know how I did those skills back there." I said with dread.

"Then it is time I do some explaining, but first grab a seat." She said as she took a seat on a nearby stump as I followed suit seating on a rock across from it. Turning to me she said. "Ok first off you're a ninja."-

"How do you know?" I asked still confused.

"Easy by your weapon. See only a ninja can wield that weapon though I thought that the murasame was lost a thousand years ago." Hannah said still in thought.

"Who knows." I replied.

"Another thing that gave it away was the fact that you wear the garb of a ninja, but I do have a question."-

"Shoot."-

"Why do you wear a cloak?" She asked.

"I don't know it just feels right." I replied back.

"Now since you know that you are a ninja I'll explain so of the skills you did back there. So like most ninjas you know how to do some ninjitsu, but how much I don't know but you might." Hannah said with an evil smile.

"How? Like I said I don't remember anything."-

"Yes but you still know it. Now think! "Hannah pleaded.

"Fine." I replied as I thought in meditation. Soon after my thoughts became clearer and finally a part of the fog cleared revealing the memory.

(flashback)

"Only a master of light and darkness maybe called a master ninja." Said the same ghostly voice from before.

"Yes master. I understand." I said back. Then I turned and chanted. "Shadows of darkness conceal me from my enemies sight! Shadow ninjitsu. Light of justice I summon thee to reveal thy enemy. Light ninjitsu."

"You have pass the final test. I am proud to call you a master ninja." The ghostly voice said as the flashback ended.

(end flashback)

"I am a master of both light and shadow ninjitsu." I said at last back to Hannah.

"Just as I thought. Now that dodge you did on that one antlion is know in the ninja world as ninja speed which allows a ninja too move faster than what is normally possible. Which leads me to the final skills." Said Hannah as she turned to me.

"Which is what?" I ask with interest.

"Mana kunai and mana shrunken. I only know of three others that have ever used that skill."-

"What is so special about it?" I asked again.

"The thing that is so special about it is that the user can summon kunai and shrunken from their mana." Hannah replied back.

So having what happened to me explained I finally felt at peace. Until Hannah removed her hat and a second revolution came forth. Seeing my shock she asked as clam as can be. " I need to explain don't I?" Wide eyed I nodded yes. "Ok first I'm a viera, a rabbit women. And as you see the only race that can be a red mage." Hannah said with a smile. "Ok now the four other races are humans that is you if you don't know, bangaas I.E. lizard men, Nu Mous I.E. dog like people, and moogles I.E. stuffed animals with wings. So does that help at all." She finished with glee.

"Yeah it helps a lot." I replied back with relief as I got up.

"Ok then lets go. Ow!" Hannah said as she clutched her shoulder.

"You ok?"-

"Yeah fine. Just got hit by a piece of wood when the antlions attacked."-

"Let me look." I said as I came over to look at it.

"Oh, fine." She replied as she gave in.

Upon seeing the cut I ripped a piece of my clock and tied it around the cut. And then asked. "Is that any better?"

"Yeah much but I could of used cure on it." Hannah said as she got up.

"No worries it was my honor to do it." I replied.

"But still thank you. Now come on the clan is probably worried sick by now. Hannah said as we started off."

"Will do and thanks for explaining every thing." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Hannah replied with a giggle upon seeing me smile.

So after about an hour we made it to the clan's base camp. A lush place were the tree leaves hung like clouds and flowers bloomed with such beauty that they could rival that of a rainbow. The area itself was one of beauty and mystery, in this place I felt at peace.

"We're here." Hannah said with such peace and happiness that I just had to smile.

"Hey can you stay here I'll be right back?" Asked Hannah.

"Sure thing." I said still taking in the sight.

"Ok be right back." She said as she left.

( A different part of the clan's base camp.)

"Hey what took you Hannah."-

"I found someone in the forest on the way and I want him to join the clan." Said Hannah

"Ok bring him here an I'll decide if he can." Replied the blonde haired teen.

"Hold on I'll go get him." Hannah said as she came to get me.

So as Hannah came back she asked. "Hey Faceless can you come with me I would like you to meet our leader and I've got a question to ask when you meet him."

"Sure thing." I replied

So when we got there a blonde teen came out and said. "So is this the one you found in the forest."

"Yes sir he is the one that helped me in the forest." Hannah replied to the teen in the most respectful way.

"He seems like a strong warrior I would happily have someone like him join us." Said the teen

"Ok Hannah what is going on?" I asked as I turn to Hannah.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join our clan." She said back.

Surprised but happy I replied. "It would be my honor."

Suddenly the ghostly voice spoke again and said. "My student it has been and honor to teach you but my time grows near but never forget that true strength only comes from good. I must go now but I will always be with you my friend always. Then the voice faded away."

"Hey Faceless are you ok."-

"Yeah fine." I said coming back to my senses

"Then I would like to introduce our leader." She replied with a smile.

Suddenly the teen that Hannah had just talked to came up. "Hello my name is Marche and welcome to clan Nutsy. He said as we shook hands."

"I'm the Faceless." I replied back.

"Glad to have you aboard. Now come on I want you to meet the clan." Marche said as he and Hannah started to guide me around the clan's base camp.

As they did I thought. " _I think I found were I belong." _

**Ok that is the third chapter so read and review. Now if you any questions on the story just post a review and I will try to answer them.**


	4. First impressions

Author: Hello true believers it's the faceless here and its time for chapter four.

Faceless: Yeah and its time for me your charater to do the disclaimer.

Author: Find you get to do the disclaimer.

(knock, knock)

Faceless: What was that.

Caboose: Hello its me Caboose and my friend Sheila. We want to do the disclaimer.

Faceless: To bad I called it first.

Sheila: Is there a problem Caboose.

Faceless: T.. that is your friend. It's a tank.

Author: Dude I think your out matched. Ok Caboose do the disclaimer.

Caboose and Sheila: Ok. The faceless does not own FFTA, Square Enix , this intro idea which came from DarthKingdom or any thing else just the plot and o.c.s.

Faceless: I hate you Caboose.

**First impressions **

Now as Marche was showing me around I notice that unlike Hannah who was wearing her red mage armor, he wore a plain white T-shirt and a faded blue pair of jeans. Which I guessed meant that Hannah must have been doing rounds for enemies in the area. But my thoughts were cut short when Marche asked. "What can you tell me about yourself Faceless."

"Not much, all I can remember is being hit by a blinding light. Then ending up were Hannah found me." I replied.

"That's rough man, but don't worry we're going to help you find out what happened." Said Marche.

"You have my word and the word of the clan that we will help you find out." Hannah said in a whisper.

"Ok now before Hannah shows you to where you will stay." "I would like you to meet the other head members of this clan." Said Marche.

(Psst)

Upon hearing that sound I ran in front of Marche and Hannah then threw a mana kunai in the direction of the noise. The kunai flew through the air hitting the bullet dead center destroying both objects.

"Shit!" "Damn gun misfired while I was loading it kupo." Yelled as grumpy looking moogle gunner wearing a tan jacket over a oil covered dark brown shirt and a tan pair of jeans as he came out of the brush.

"What happened bill?" Marche asked with a sigh.

Sighing the moogle walked over to Marche and said. "This gun misfired when I was loading it kupo!" "Its not my fault!"

"Chill out, all I said was that I just wanted to know what happened." Marche said calmly.

"Hey you mind if I take a look at it?" I asked the moogle.

"And who the hell are you?" Bill asked fiercely.

"He is a new clan member." Hannah said coming to my aid.

"Fine like I really care, just don't break it." Replied bill bitterly as he handed me the gun, and then went over to Marche.

"Ok, who in the name of Ivalice is this guy?"-

"He is a ninja with no memory of who he is, but has powerful skill the likes that haven't been seen in ages." Marche said as he glanced over to see what I was doing.

"Bullshit!" Bill yelled angrily.

Meanwhile I summoned a mana kunai then subconsciously started to open the gun. So when I had finally got the gun open, and started looking it over eventually I somehow found out what was wrong with it when I heard bill scream. "I going to get my gun before he can destroy it!"

"Damn he didn't even let me finish." Cursed Hannah.

"No more like I figured out what is wrong with it." I hissed back as bill walked over to me.

"Oh really then tell me great swame what is wrong with it?" Asked bill angrily.

"Come over here and I'll show you." I spat back.

So as the moogle finally made it over to where I was, he exclaimed. "How in the name of kupo did you get that gun apart?"

Showing him my mana kunai I replied. "With this, now look right at the safety. Ok do you see the crack there."

"Yeah I do."-

"Now look at the trigger do you see the problem."-

"Yeah the trigger is bent." "So what do you think caused it?" Bill asked angrily.

"The gun was over pressurized." "What I mean is the gun had so much power that it cracked the safety and bent the trigger." "Now if you have some spare parts I think I can fix it." I spat back.

"Yeah here oh wise one." Bill replied bitterly.

"Thanks." I said as I took the parts and went back to work.

Turning to Marche and Hannah bill said. "Did you know he could do that?"

"Its news to us." Replied Hannah.

They weren't the only ones, but even though I had no memory of how I could do it. I still knew what I was doing. So after about ten minutes I yelled. "Right that should do it!"

So as soon as they came over I handed bill the gun and said. "I think its fixed, so go and test it."

Taking the gun he replied. "Sure as soon as someone gives me a target."

"Got you covered." I said as I threw a mana shrunken it one of the trees.

"Alright that works." Bill said as he fired at the target hitting it dead center.

"Shit this works it actual works!" Bill screamed excitedly.

"We can see that." Said Marche in a thanks for stating the obvious way.

"I'm going to see how far it went in to the tree." Here hold this kid. Bill said as he gave me the gun and ran over to the tree.

"Ok?" I said as I took the gun and started to look it over. To which I found it still had a bullet in it.

(flashback)

"Hey kid I'll make you a deal if you work for me test firing the guns and weld broken tools. I'll give you room and board and sign you up for St. Ivalice high school." Said and old man

"Deal." I said to the old man as I shook his hand.

(End flashback)

"Five centimeters deep in that tree, from twenty meters away that is crazy." Bill yelled as he walked back over.

"Hey bill do you mind if I take a shot." I asked

"Sure and just to make it interesting if you hit that knot in the tree over there I'll give you something in return but if miss you owe me two thousand gil." Bill said with an evil grin as he walked over to Hannah and Marche.

"You know that humans can't shoot moogle guns that bet is total unfair." Hannah said crossly.

"I know but how many times do you see someone make a fool of them self." Bill said as he put in toothpick and started to chew on it.

"Asshole." Hannah replied back.

"Thank you." "Ok kid go ahead." Bill said answering Hannah and me.

"Ok." I replied back. Closing my eyes I whispered light of justice guide me and I pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the barrel and smashed into the very center of that knot.

"Holy shit!" "No way, no kupo way." Bill cursed as his toothpick fell out of his mouth.

"You were saying."-

"Can it Hannah."-

"Fine, but a deals a deal pay up." Hannah said with a smirk.

"Fine!" Bill bellowed as he gave in.

After the shot hit I turned to bill and gave him back the gun. Upon getting the gun back bill said. "A deals a deal and since you won here have the gun, because I will never be able to use that gun again. Me being beat by a human in a shooting match."

"Thank you bill." I said taking the gun from bill.

So upon getting the gun a strange feeling came over me. It was like a wave of pain and sadness, like a dream no a nightmare of all my memories. I fell to one knee and this feeling crashed into me like a tidal wave.

(flashback)

A gun being shoot.

(static)

A teenager knocks me out of the way.

(static)

He has been shot.

(static)

"Promise that you will not sink to the level." Whispered the teen.

(static)

"I promise, and I swear that I will avenge you." I said as the teen died.

(flashback ended)

"Hey Faceless are you ok?" Marche and Hannah said at the same time, as they rushed over to me.

"Yeah fine." I said as I stood and walk over to the gun I dropped. But it was different the color and the look was about the same but it was more human size.

"Are you sure kid." Asked bill.

"What happened any way." Hannah asked in concern.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well if your ok, then let get moving before it get to late. You still need to meet the rest of the head clan members." Marche said as he and Hannah start to walk off.

As I was about to follow bill waved me over and said. "Here kid take some ammo for that gun and sorry about being so rough with you. I just had to keep up my rep. Now if you need any thing just come over to my shop."-

"Hey Faceless come on." Yelled Hannah.

"Ok get going." Bill finished with a smile.

Now by the time I caught up with them they were talking with a group of people. So Marche upon hearing me coming said. "Hey Faceless I'd like you to meet Ritz, former leader of the clan Ritz and one of the most beautiful and skilled warrior here." To which a sixteen or seventeen teenager girl with white hair and dressed in a light pink T shirt and pink shorts blushed. "Montblanc black mage extraordinary and second in command of this clan." To which a moogle with white fur and dressed in green T shirt and brown pants gave a bow. "And finally Lini the moogle knight, first female Lini the moogle knight and strongest moogle knight of all time." To which another moogle this time with tan fur and dressed in full gold armor with two swords hanging at her side gave a nod.

"Hello it is an honor to met you." I said with a bow.

Turning to Hannah Marche said. "Hannah can you take the Faceless to where he will be staying. I need to check on a few things."

"Sure I can do that." Replied Hannah as she took me to my living area.

(Ten minutes later at were I was to stay.)

"Ok here is were you stay and if you want I can show were our training area is tomorrow." Hannah said as she was about to leave.

"Sure that sounds good and thanks for every thing you've done for me." I said as she started to leave.

"No problem what are friends for." She said as she left.

So after she left I went over to my bunk and took off the over clock I was wearing. But as I was doing that a small crystal fell out one of the pockets. So I picked it up and scanned it over and found that it had a strange white glow around it, but the crystal was black as coal. So I scanned it over again but found nothing else about it, giving up on it I started to meditate for the rest of the evening. The next morning I was up at the crack of dawn refreshed and ready to go.

"_Ha! Who need sleep when I can just meditate."_ I thought to my self.

"Morning Faceless!" Called Hannah as she walk over to me.

She was wearing a red T shirt, light red skirt and the same red hat from the day before instead of the red mage armor that she had been wearing yesterday. She look so beautiful that I spaced for a second before I snap back to reality.

"You ready?" Hannah asked gleefully.

"Sure am!" I replied.

( Five minutes later at the training area.)

"Wow this place is a amazing." I said in shock as I looked over the area.

There in this place was an open field were others were training with practice fights and beyond that lush green area was a target range .

"So what do you want to do." Hannah said with a smile on her face.

"How about a one on one fight?" I asked.

"Sounds good just let me summon a judge." Hannah said back.

"No need."-

"Why?" Asked Hannah.

"Because we'll use these." I said throwing her one of the kendo staves I found.

"First to be disarmed loses sound good?" I asked Hannah.

"Ok." Replied Hannah.

"Then lets begin." I said as I charged at her and swung my staff at her head.

"Nice try but you missed." Hannah said as she dodged the attack and then lunged at me.

But instead of replying back I blocked the attack with my staff. So we both backed off five feet and charged at each other again our staffs meeting with a bone shaking crack. Then again and again we exchanged blows our staff clanging off each other with every exchange. Finally our staffs became locked in and epic stalemate. Sweat dripped down her face as I look into her eyes I saw great determination and kindness, a person that would never give up and would always help those that needed it. While I was looking into her eyes I felt a feeling that I hadn't expected one I couldn't explain, but one I pushed away I had to.

"This has been fun but I think its time we end this." I said in a happy voice.

So as I lowered my defense, Hannah not expecting this lost her balance. Which gave me the chance I needed, so using the other half of the kendo staff I hit her elbow causing the staff to drop from her hand.

"Alright you beat me but it was a good match though." Hannah said as I helped her up.

"I'll say you're the strongest person I've ever faced." I said with a smile on my face.

"Aw your just saying that because I lost." Hannah said as she threw me a towel then grab one her self and began to wipe the sweat of her face.

"Ok what now?" I asked.

"How about some target practice." Asked Hannah.

"Sure." I replied.

(Two minutes later at the target range)

"Here we are." Said Hannah.

"So there is only stationary targets here." I said a little disappointed .

"Is that a problem?" Asked Hannah.

"No, but I was hopping for more of a challenge. That's it I've got it. How about some moving target practice?" I asked as I started across the open area.

"What do you mean by moving target practice?" Replied Hannah.

"Just watch." "Earth ninjitsu!" I said summoning up a rock tower.

"Now attack this tower with any ranged attack." I yelled over to Hannah as I started to move the tower around.

"Clever, alright Faceless lets do it." "Blizzard!" Called Hannah as shards of ice destroyed the tower.

"Ok let the games begin." I boomed as I summoned two tower and sent them zooming across the area.

"Fire!" "Blizzard!" Hannah thundered.

So as those burst into pieces I summoned four more and sent them zooming toward Hannah.

"Is that all?" "Thundaga!" Hannah laughed as she sent a bolt of lighting arcing and chasing the towers. Finally hitting the towers obliterating them.

"Not even close. I replied when she destroyed the towers." So I summoned more ten towers and sent them toward her.

"Now that is what I call a challenge." "Thundaga!" "Blizzaga!" Hannah said as she cast the two spells at the towers destroying them.

"Nice job." I said as I walk back over to Hannah after she destroyed the towers.

"Thanks." "Now that is what I call target practice." Hannah said as I came over.

"Clan master Marche!" "Clan master Marche were are you?" Yelled a voice.

Then out rushed a nu mou time mage worried and in a hurry ran past us. Still calling for Marche.

"Lets follow and see what is going on." I said to Hannah.

"Right." Replied Hannah.

Now by the time we caught up with the nu mou he was already talking with Marche.

"Ok slow down, and tell me what has happened." Marche said as we walked over to him.

"Ok." The time mage said as he caught his breath.

"Now what is going on." I asked.

"Cyil is under attack!" The nu mou replied with a shout.

**Cliffhanger if you want to know what happens next just stay tuned.**


	5. Prepare For War

Author: **Hello true believers and welcome back. To begin I am sorry for the wait been busy.**

**Faceless: **You can say that again, now if you will excuses me I need to get rid of some people.

**Caboose:** Hello Faceless it was fun to do the disclaimer, but I need to find Church because we're best friends. He disappeared right after saying keep that fucking tank away from me you team killing f-tard.

**Faceless: **Ok if that gets you to leave me to my story then I'll tell you.

**Caboose: **Ok, friend.

**Faceless: **He's over in the Halo section, take a left at the fire emblem section then head north for about three sections.

**Caboose: **Ok Sheila lets go find church.

**Sheila: **Ok Caboose climb in.

**Caboose**: Ok, bye Faceless.

**Shelia: **Target acquired.

**Faceless: **What was that?

**Caboose: **Shelia's just saying good bye, right Shelia?

**Shelia: **Firing main cannon. (Boom.)

**Faceless: **Finally he left time for me to do the disclaimer. The Faceless does not own FFTA , Square Enix , this intro idea which came from DarthKingdom or any thing else just the plot and o.c.s. What was that noise. Oh fuck. (Boom!) I didn't deserve this! (Poof.) Ow!

**Caboose: **Tucker did it.

**Prepare For War**

Marche's and Hannah's jaws dropped as I said. "By who?"

"I don't know, they just attacked with out mercy. I just got out of there with my life." Said the young Nu mou time mage still gasping as he caught his breath.

"Alright then go see Arthur, dismissed." Said Marche as he turned to us.

"This is bad!" Whispered Hannah in an uneasy tone as she turned to us.

"I know, here is what I need the both of you to do. Hannah I need you to get Lini, Faceless I need you to get Montblanc, and I'll get Ritz. Alright meet back here in ten minutes, dismissed." Replied Marche as he ran off clearly rattled.

So after a misdirection or two I finally found Montblanc, well when that happened lets just say things got a little hot.

"Hey Montblanc." I called as I rounded a corner.

"Fira!" Yelled Montblanc as flames twisted and warped from his hand flowing from his hand in a jet of fire.

"Oh fuck." I cursed as rolled out of the way. The flames surging over me, the heat searing the hairs on my back.

"Oh kupo! Are you ok?" Asked Montblanc as he rushed over to me.

"Yeah fine just next time don't try to flame boil me." I replied as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Will do, so what do you need?" Chuckled Montblanc.

"I need you to come with me Marche needs to talk to you." I said at last.

"I don't like the sound of this." Montblanc answered knowing something was up.

"_You have no idea." _I thought as I lead him to the meeting area in a hurried pace.

When we got back to the meeting area Marche, Ritz, Hannah, and Lini were already there and waiting. All of us thinking the same thing, that something bad had happen.

"Good to see you found Montblanc, now before you ask the reason I called you all here it is because. Cyril is under attack." Finished Marche biting his lip as he waited for how they would react.

"By Who?" Asked Lini. As she tried to wrap he head around the shocking news.

"I don't know, but what I do need to know who is going with me to Cyril?" Asked Marche as he seized the opportunity to continue.

"I'm in." Replied Ritz as she stood put her hand on Marche's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be that much of a best friend if I didn't help." Montblanc said with a new resolve as he got up.

"As am I." Chimed Hannah her eyes full of determination.

"What the hell I'm in too It will be nice to test out the Ayvuirs." Bellowed Lini.

"Alright that makes five we need one more." Reminded Marche at last.

"How about Ezel?" Asked Lini as she mused.

"No, he left on a law card order." Replied Marche.

"How about Bill." Asked Ritz.

"No good he still refuses to work with me after the last time we did a mission together." Replied Hannah in a flat angry tone.

"I'll do it." I said at last my words sounding loud among the silence.

"I don't know, I was hoping to start you off slow." Sighed Marche in resign knowing that I would have volunteered.

"I believe he is ready for this mission." Hannah said back.

"If you trust him that much then you have to make sure doesn't get in trouble." Marche said as he turned to Hannah.

"Thank you." I said to both of them, glad to be of some help.

"Alright get your supplies for this mission and then meet back here an hour. Dismissed." Yelled Marche as he started to leave.

"Faceless you come with me I've got to make sure that you don't get into trouble." Hannah called over to me.

"Thank you for backing me up." I replied as I caught up to Hannah.

"Hey what are friends for." Hannah Said with a smile as we continued to walk.

"_Wow she has a pretty smile." _I thought as I followed.

So when we got to Finn's armory the first thing we heard was. "No Finn I want a left handed scabbard." Lini told a tired looking bangaa.

"I told you I ssold the lasst one two dayss ago and I have more customerss." He replied with a hiss as we came in.

"Hey Lini what's going on?" Asked Hannah.

"Not much just trying to get a left handed scabbard." Replied Lini as she turned and faced us.

"Hey Finn what kind of gauntlets do you have." I asked looking as I started to look around the shop.

"What kind are you looking for?" Finn asked back.

"I need one strong enough to block a blade, but flexible enough to do my ninjitsu." I Replied as I turn to him.

"I think I have jusst the thing, their called guardian gauntlets." Said Finn as he grabbed a dusty pair of Gauntlets and handed them to me.

"I also need a right handed scabbard." I said as I tried to make sure that was everything.

"That all?" Asked Finn. As he handed me my item.

"Yeah how much for those two things?" I questioned as I took out my pouch of gil.

"That will cosst you three thousand gil." Replied Finn.

"Sounds fair." I said as I gave him the money.

"Hey Finn did you by chance fix the item I asked you to fix?" Asked Hannah as she walked over to the counter.

"Sssure did and here you go." Grinned Finn as he went into the back of the store and grabbed a brown paper box then hurriedly came back and handed it to Hannah.

"Thanks Finn." giggled Hannah as she took the box.

"Well I can't find what I want." Grumbled Lini, her hand crossed in front of her.

"I'm sorry Lini, but that is all I have." Replied Finn.

"Its cool, now come on you two we still need to get supplies for this trip." Called Lini over to us.

"Hey can you two get supplies for me I need to get some ammo from Bill?" I asked as I tossed them the money for the supplies.

"Sure we can do that." Replied Hannah as she caught the money then the two of them left.

Following out after them I started on my way to Bill's workshop. The building which Bill seemed not to special on the outside except for the four vents that blew thick black smoke. But upon entering the building I could see what made this building Bill's. The place was like an oven, waves of heat cascaded into me. Sweat dripped off my brow, as I continued on. The smell of gunpowder and steel seared at my nose and burned the back of my throat. After coughing a bit I finally managed to yell. "Hey Bill you here."

"Who the hell wants to… Hey Faceless what is up." Called Bill as he came out of a back room.

"Not much just need some ammo." I replied as I walked over to Bill.

"What for?" Asked Bill with a hint of suspension.

"I need it for a mission coming up soon." I said as I tried to dance around the specifics of the mission.

"What's the mission?" Bill asked again growing more interested in what exactly my mission was.

"Cyril is under attack and we're going to take it back." I whispered to Bill making sure that he was the only one to here.

"Who is we?" Question Bill in a cross tone.

"Me, Marche, Ritz, Lini, Montblanc, and Hannah." I mumbled as I took a step back.

Sighing in defeat Bill replied. If your going with Hannah and the others then your going to need some ammo. Come with me." As Bill lead me to the back of his workshop. A smoky and foul smell smacked me in my face when I entered in, which I guessed came from the furnish.

"Ok kid take your pick." Bill chuckled as he pointed to the varied array of rounds.

*Thirty minutes later.*

"I think I got what I want." I hollered over to Bill. I had picked up two cases(1) of regular ammo, three cases of his unique ammo that he had made over the years, and five ammo clips. A device a group of gunners from Baguba Port came up with in their travel, witch could hold eight rounds before having to reload. As well as a ammo belt with a pouch that could hold twenty four rounds on the left side with the ammo clips I chose next to it and my newly bought scabbard on the right

"That's kupo kid. Oh John your back how was your trip?" Asked Bill as he walked over to the same young time mage that told us that Cyril was under attack.

"Not good, after I got your new batch of ammo clips from Baguba Port. I was coming through Cyril and. The Young nu mou Time mage started before he was cut of by Bill.

"It was attacked." Bill said cutting off.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Asked John surprised by his mentors knowledge of the news.

Coming for the back room I replied. "Because I told him."

"That is not important now kupo, just tell me do you have any of the ammo left that I told you to sell." Asked Bill impatiently.

"Yeah about twenty rounds are all that's left. Why do you ask?" Asked John as he handed over the case that held the ammo.

"Because he will need all the help he can get." Bill answered his voice full of worry as he handed me the ammo.

"Thank you, but I can't just let you give all these thing to me for free." I started but was cut off by Bill again.

"Your not I expect you to work here as an apprentice in exchange for those items kupo." Bill replied with a sly grin.

"You got a deal Bill, I mean boss." I said thanking him one last time before leaving for the meeting area.

Upon arriving to the meeting I found Lini already sitting there. So I walked over and took a seat then asked. "Hey Lini were is Hannah and the others."

"Oh, hey Faceless. Hannah will be here in a minute or two, the other I don't know were they're at. Also here are your supplies" Sighed Lini as she handed me my supplies.

After a bit of time the others started to show up. The first of which was Montblanc who was now wearing a dark black robe over his green T shirt and brown shorts and a black pointed wizard hat over his head. Also in in his right paw was a dark colored rod with a red gem on top, which I guessed was the Hectic rod. Next came Ritz who was now wearing a bright pink armor known as Minerva plate over a light pink shirt and light pink skirt. At her side was Femme Fatale and a cachusha in her white hair. Then after a minute or two came Hannah, who was wearing a beautiful crimson robe over a red T shirt and dark red skirt. Instead of the red robe she wore before, this robe just looked more resilient. At her side was the Last Letter and on her head was a crimson red hat. But unlike the hat she wore before this again seemed more resilient and this one had holes for Hannah's cute ears. I was in rapture at her beauty but just before I could say anything to Hannah, Marche appeared. He wore peytral armor over his white T shirt and faded blue jeans, Bangaa helm, star amulet and his two swords Nagrarok and Excalibur2. Following after him were Bill and two other clan members I did not know. So again I pushed those feelings for Hannah away, for I knew it was not the time.

"Alright fall in everyone!" Called Marche.

Getting up I noticed that the swords that Lini wore were in fact the Ayvuirs of legend, but other then that she wore her gold armor over a blue T shirt and jeans. On her head was a diamond helm but everything else was like the same as the last time we had meet.

"I hope all of you have what you need for this mission. Because when we start there is no turning back. Marche said as we made it over to him.

"Yes sir." We all replied

Turning from us Marche started to talk to Bill, a bangaa templar, and a nu mou white mage. While Marche was doing that I finally made it over to Hannah and said. You look amazing.

"Thanks Faceless, but this is the armor I always wear for missions." Hannah replied with a smile as she started to blush.

"Then why were you not wearing it when we first meet?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"Well you see I sent them in for repairs right before I meet you. Because I almost got shot to pieces by an archer, one of them even got me in the ear. Hannah said as she rubbed her ear.

"Oh, so I guess that's the item you picked up today." I replied.

"Yeah that's the item, when I sent it to Finn to get repair I also ask if he could put so added enchantments so that I won't get shot in the ear again." Replied Hannah.

"Alright everyone mount up!" Yelled Marche as he walked over to the chocobos the three other clan members following behind. So quickly I followed Hannah over to the chocobos and mounted one.

"Ok, Arthur, Bill, Robert you in charge so make sure nothing happens to the clan." Marche Said in a serious

"SSSir we will make sssure that it sstayss ssafe." Said the Bangaa.

"I know you will Robert." Replied Marche as he nodded.

"Yeah we'll be fine Marche don't worry." Boasted the Nu Mou, which I guessed as Arthur.

"If I didn't worry, who would." Replied Marche jokingly.

"You all get going you've got a city to save." Bill said in a encouraging tone.

"Alright just be careful and don't burn the place down." Marche chuckled as he mounted his chocobo.

"Good luck and we'll see you when you get back." Bill said.

"_Then why do I have a feeling that's never going to happen." _I thought to my self as we rode out toward Cyril.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Author's notes*

_**(1) A case is about hundred rounds in this example so I will not have my characters get any more ammo for a number of chapters. The size of the case is about 2in by 3in by 5in.**_

**Ok people that ends this chapter, which is so overdue that Its not funny. Lini: it's a little funny. Like I said sorry for the wait but stuff happens, still the next post should be sooner.**


End file.
